federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Universe
The "mirror universe" is the informal name for the parallel universe first recorded as visited by James T. Kirk and several officers from the USS Enterprise in 2267. This parallel universe coexists with our universe on another dimensional plane. The universe was so named because many people and places seemed to be the exact opposites of their "normal" selves in "our" universe, but with numerous "good" aspects now "evil", and vice versa, thus "mirror-like." More information on the mUniverse may be found on Memory Alpha, just click HERE. Often, throughout the ST_Deep_Space_9 RPG, a small "m" will be placed in front of the word or name to indicate it is of the mirror universe or "mUniverse." NOTE: Because several mUniverse characters died in this reality some of their offspring were not born and therefore not all active regular characters have mUniverse counterparts. A list of those characters can be found HERE.. mUniverse Alliances Terran Alliance *Earth and Alliance: Leader - mMarcus Wolfe/mJadzia Dax *Romulus: Leader Iskander Nassir/Mylee Mawiziki *Other planets in alliance include: Trill, Vulcan, Andoria, Tellerite, Breen, Risa, Zaldan Cardassian Alliance *Terok Nor and Cardassia: Leader - mCydja Damar *Betazed: Onel Brosan *Other planets in alliance include Qo'nos and Bajor. Alive or Active mAllysann Knight In comparison to her counterpart, Allysann Knight, mAllysann was often referenced as the side kick and slave of mBryce Wren. She was never actually RPed within the group. Born: January 08, 2350 mAllysann's current placement within the mUniverse is unknown. *mAllysann would be authored by Lilly. mBenjamin Wolfe In comparison to his counterpart, Benjamin Wolfe, mBenjamin is a demented little boy and even more demented adult. In current plots, he is the slave of mIskander Nassir, while in future plots, he has become more of a son to mIskander and is the defacto ruler of mRomulus. Born: May 23, 2377 Having been born as the rape baby between mMarcus and mKatal, he lived mostly with his father until kidnapped when he was 6 years old. When placed into the posesstion of mIskander, mBen underwent experimental proceedures to increase the abilities of his latent Betazoid abilities. This enabled him to fine tune them in the future and has powerful telepathic powers over other people which include inducing hallucinations or boiling them alive. In both times, he sees mTania Nassir, his masters mother as a mother of his own. *mBenjamin is authored by Katrina. mCathasach Nora In comparison with his counterpart, Cathasach Una, mCathasach was never a joined Trill and displays the markers of asexuality and germaphobia. He has only been used in one post and spends his time as a monk on Trill after it's Occupation in the Terran Alliance. Born: December 29, 2344 There is no reference to where mCathasach is currently. *mCathsach is authored by Lilly. mCelar Bern In comparison to his counterpart, Celar Bern, mCelar is not the result of mEron and mOzara, instead his mother was the truly insane mCydja Damar. He is currently a teenager and goon of mCydja's regime on mTerok Nor. Born: February 16, 2383 Because of his slightly different parentage, mCelar has a slightly different look, but in general got most of his genetics from his father. He also has a different birthday than Celar and is a couple of years younger. When mCelar was able to cross over into the regular universe he developed a crush on his counterparts fiance Lana Bern. Kidnapping her, he was intent on marrying the woman and even got her pregnant before she was taken by her brother and Celar back to her universe. The baby was never born as Lana had an abortion shortly after arriving. Celar has a decently enough relationship with his father mBern whose taxidermied corpse lives with them on Terok Nor. mCelar is very close to his mother in an almost incestual way, as well as his 'uncles' mDayin and mRaylon. *mCelar is authored by Renee. Cydja Damar In comparison to her counterpart, Cydja Damar-Bern, mCydja is the evil and plotting Cardassian who resides mainly on mTerok Nor. In current plots, she lives away from the station, raising her son with mDayin and mRaylon; while in the future plots, she is the leader of mTerok Nor and all of Bajor for the Cardassian Alliance. Born: November 11, 2367 When she was younger, mCydja was the prized daughter of mDamar. Despite her insanity he loved her very much until losing her to Cardassian rebels. Later, mCydja surfaced again with her Aunt mCelara Illian. Her Aunt was a prostitue on mTerok Nor and frequented mBern. Soon enough, mCydja in a ploy to get her own power got mBern's attention, becoming his slave and lover. Wishing to make alliances, mCydja was often given to other men in mBern's service. The first was mDuras who she conceived a child with but was aborted and the second was Ghislain Viobahn whom she married on March 23, 2381. This marriage did not last long, however, as mCydja's insanity became more transparent, as did her loyalty to mEron Bern over that of her husband. She soon fell in love with mBern despite his abusive and often terrifying behaviour. In 2382, mBern was killed by Questa Damar, prompting ,Cydja to steal his body and have him stuffed. Taking some of his sperm, she imprenated herself and conceived mCelar. In current plots, she lives on a planet with an underdeveloped people posing as Deities. In future plots, mCydja is the Mistress of mTerok Nor for the Cardassian Alliance, running the station and mBajor. She is very close with her son and often over uses resources to live a luxuious life. *mCydja is authored by Katrina. Dayin Letho Georgiana Criller Iskander Nassir James Munroe Jasmine Forsythe Julian Bashir Kai Cevdak Khoal Pardek Kohsii Darin In comparison to her counterpart, Kohsii Venik, mKohsii is a twisted character who is part of the Cardassian military. Having been used only once, she appeared on mTerok Nor where mCydja was currently trying to escape from mDuras Venik. Born: October 30, 2352 On the station, mKohsii helped mDuras give his former lover an abortion, coaxing the girl with false promises and performing the proceedure in Ops. *mKohsii is authored by Katrina. Koran Jatar Marcus Wolfe Margianna Savoi Onel Brosan Ozara Brik Siomane Polren Siomane Jor Deceased mAmity Liu In comparison to her counterpart, Amity Ioan, mAmity was the epitomy of insanity. Conditioned through her environment, she was often the victim of torture and incest at the hands of her father mTorel Cevdak. Prone to murder and killing, mAmity had a penchant for not only killing people, but viciously dismembering them, bathing in their blood and on occassion eating the remains. mAmity is the mother of character Soliel Liu (November 10, 2376) during the crossing over of Corat Damar to the mUniverse in 2375. Born: July 13, 2345 Died: March 12, 2382 (Post 9132) In an attempt to cross over to the regular universe and take over her counterparts place, mAmity went to Hawaii on Earth and got into a hand-to-hand fight with Amity. At the end, Amity was the victor, though she took some serious injury. *mAmity was authored by Lilly. mAnnalise Savoi In comparison to her counterpart, Annalise Savoi, mAnnalise was a very shy, uneducated deaf girl who could only communicate with those who had like telepathic abilities. This left her in the total care of her sister mMargianne. For some time, their care taker was mSebastien Corrix until the take over of mBetazed by the Cardassian Alliance. Born: March 28, 2354 Died: Between February 24, 2382 and March 18, 2382 Through this, Annalise was briefly used as a servant for mOnel Brosan, as well as an attempted vessel to control a borg like race called the Diahtebh. Because of this, mAnnalise was killed. *mAnnalise was authored by Tara. mBryce Wren In comparison to his counterpart, Bryce Wren, was an overly confident, evil genius who often used his bravado and coy nature to get what he wanted - especially from women. He had brief connections with mAllysann Knight, however his main focus was on mAlyn Gardner and when she died on his side, he went to the regular universe. Posing as his counterpart, he found Alyn Gardner and prompted her to join the Maquis. Through this, he developed a sonic weapon that could penetrate the shields of any ship and deliver an audio message that would essentially boil someones brain and make their ear drums burst. Born: April 22, 2346 Died: c. November 2375 (Post 3040) When Alyn discovered that the man she had been helping was not her Bryce, but from the mUniverse she turned on him, stabbing him in the neck and leaving him to die. *mBryce was authored by Katrina. mCorat Damar In comparison to his counterpart, Corat Damar, was a very timid and very openly affectionate individual. Wishing nothing more than to live in peace and be forgotten, he was not prepared when he was taken from the mUniverse by Section 31 and coersed into replacing his counterpart. Told that he would get his daughter and family as he always wished, mDamar did as he was told and eventually broke away from the Dominion to start the Cardassia Rebellion in the TV series. He started a brief romance with Amity Ioan which effected her greatly in the years to come in terms of her standards for a male in her life. She was deeply saddened when he died and commissioned a hologram of the man, living with him for a time until it was destroyed when he rescued Hayden Liu-Ioan from crumbling debris. The real Corat Damar eventually returned from the mUniverse and took the credit from his counterpart for the heroic deeds of the rebellion. Born: April 04, 2331 Died: c. June 2375 As in the ST: DS9 series, mDamar was the leader of the Rebellion. Unfortunately, despite some early successes Damar's rebellion would quickly receive a nearly fatal blow by the Dominion. He, Kira, and Garak became trapped on Cardassia Prime, while the organized resistance was wiped out. Taking up shelter inside Garak's childhood home, they realized that Damar had risen to legendary status amongst the downtrodden Cardassian population. This allowed them to spark a planetwide popular uprising, by making Damar into the "hero" who the Dominion had failed to kill. The Dominion responded to the insurrection by annihilating Lakarian City, which only served to add even more fuel to the rebellion, to turn the Cardassian military against them and to cause the Cardassian ships to defect during the battle of Cardassia. In the last days of the war, mDamar was killed while leading an assault on Dominion Headquarters. Damar's last orders were to keep fighting; he died a martyr for the cause of Cardassian liberation, and both Elim Garak and Kira Nerys honored his final order and stormed the Dominion headquarters. (DS9: "The Dogs of War", "What You Leave Behind") *mCorat was authored by Katrina. mCorban Maddix In comparison to his counterpart, Corban Maddix, mCorban was a compulsive liar who often double crossed people for a lark. He used flattery to get anything he wanted and had no conscience when it came to killing. He was known to be obsessively twitchy and skittish when people would come around him. Born: August 01, 2340 Died: c. April, 2375 (Post 2091) When mCorban came back from a mission on the other side, he had arranged a deal to double cross Emissary Wolfe. When mMarcus discovered this he had mMaddix killed as in the Agony Booth. *mMaddix was authored by Katrina. mDenorian Thay In comparison to his counterpart, Denorian Thay, mDenorian was a sadistic doctor who often went around with his own personal form of psychology - lobotomies. Working for Emissary Wolfe, he would be used on call to help tame any trouble makers. Using ice picks like the old Earth days, he often took pleasure in his work. Born: May 09, 2310 Died: December 01, 2380 (Post 7281) During the Cardassian take over of mTerok Nor from the Terran Alliance, the mKai's home was hit where mDenorian had been working at the time. One luck slave who had escaped a lobotomy of his some time before, mEva, had been told of mThay's capture and went to him, killing the man by breaking his neck in an attempt to be kind for her position under him. *mDenorian was authored by Katrina. mEva Magdahl In comparison to her counterpart, Eva Dhow, mEva was often a fiery and demented little creature. At first, she longed to find a place to belong, hooking up with any man who would ensure that she was not harmed. At first, she made a bond with mRaylon Evek until he was taken away for other duties. Soon enough, mEva was used because of her species to mate with Kitaan Dhow who had been kidnapped into the mUniverse. There she conceived a child named Chiaro Dhow (January 29, 2382). Wishing to get away from the life she had, mEva left her universe but in transition came out 100 years into the past. She landed on a planet known as Fenris where she was considered the Dragoness. Born: October 12, 2256 Died: August 11, 2382 (Post 9724) Dying of age and insanity, mEva passed away on Fenris in the presence of her son Chiaro and his father Kitaan Dhow. *Eva was authored by Tara. mEron Bern In comparison to his counterpart, Eron Bern, mBern was cruel, calculating, evil and had little or no care for anyone else save himself. He would do whatever it took to maintain control while not making himself vulnerable or look badly. Using scare tactics, abuse and psychological manipulation, he was careful with those he kept close the only one being mCydja Damar. Rising through the ranks, mBern used mOzara Brik as a puppet but controlled everything from behind the scenes. He ruled the Cardassian Alliance for years as a mer Aide. In 2375 when Corat Damar made his transition to the mUniverse he and mBern were close in a twisted relationship. Though mBern generally had the upper hand, they were lovers and Corat developed his bisexuality. mBern was also made aware of the Cybeleans and their nature, using his own mQuesta to attempt gaining control. However, mCybeleans were too animalistic and unable to be trained. This placed the man's eye on Damar's prize, resulting in several kidnapping and brainwashing attempts on Questa Damar. Born: December 01, 2350 Died: March 19, 2382 (Post 9162) When Eron Bern went over into the mUniverse in 2381, he got caught up with his counterpart that resulted in his mind being changed into Onel Brosan. mBern went over to the other side, posing as his counterpart and got away with it for some time. Others had their doubts, but he wrecked havok with his mistress mKatal that resulted in the murder of Lorbadin T'Kassus, his wife A'lara, Gweni Damar's mother Miriam, mKatal herself; as well as causing another miscarraige in Questa. Fleeing to the other side, mBern started his newest, here he remained until Questa went over for revenge and Ozara Brik went in search of the woman. Confrontations came to light and Questa finally ended mBern's life once and for all by boiling him from the inside. mCydja was horrified at this, taking the body and had it stuffed, carting it around with her. Impregnanting herself with mBern's sperm she conceived mCelar Bern (February 16, 2383). According to mCydja, she continued to hear mBern's orders in her mind. *mBern was authored by Renee. mJorgu Danan Not much is known about mDanan or his counterpart, however he was in a placement as a patrolman of the Cardassian Alliance by the wormhole and Bajor. When a fleet headed by Questa Damar and Ozara Brik came through, mDanan and his men were captured. His exact death date is not known, but he was taken in at post at Post 8749. *mDanan was authored by Renee. mKatal T’Kassus In comparison to her counterpart, Katal Una, mKatal was often a masochist who enjoyed not only controlling others but being controlled. She had a sick fascination with Emissary Wolfe when Romulus was in the Terran Alliance. At that time, she was the Praetor of Romulus and under his direct control with a collar used to keep his minions in check. Soon enough, she was not to be trusted and placed in mWolfe's harem. She conceived a child, mBenjamin Wolfe (May 23, 2377), and escaped the harem with the help of mMarcus' wife, mJadzia Dax. Once escaped, mKatal took to her own devices and hide for some time . Keeping underground, she finally emerged again as Praetor of Romulus and was part of the Cardassian Alliance. She made a pact with mEron Bern and eventually crossed over to the other side, posing as a Cardassian named Tulet Lashar. This was not the first trip over to the other side as mKatal and mMarcus had a penchant of going over and impersonating their doubles - either for their own doing or a twisted lark. Born: June 17, 2347 Died: December 31, 2380 (Post 7400) While posing as Bern lover and fiance, mBern was posing as his counterpart. Trying to not only sabotage Corat Damar and Questa Damar they wished to take over things from the other side. Everything came to a head at the birthday part of Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus where mKatal and mBern opened fire killing the Praetor, his wife, Mrs. Korinas and Questa's unborn baby. mKatal died in the chaos before she was able to get away. *mKatal was authored by Katrina. mKehal S’Harien In comparison to his counterpart, Kehal S'Harien, mKehal was a very selfish individual, caring only for himself and making his favour increase. He was not used much, save in the future plots and was a goon of the new Praetor of Romulus - mIskander. Born: April 28, 2338 Died: March 12, 2399 (Post 10573) While intercepting a shuttle which had come into mRomulan space, mKehal and the Praetor with mBenjamin had cornered those on who landed on the surface. Amoung them were Katal Una, Luke Una and Iskander al-Khalid. mBenjamin used mKehal as a shield when those from the regular verse attacked and mKehal was killed by phaser fire. *mKehal was authored by Katrina. mKitaan Dhow In comparison to his counterpart, Kitaan Dhow, mKitaan was used as a slave his entire life. He was a eunich, had little or no education and often identified himself as homosexual. Born: September 26, 2200 Died: October 02, 2381 (Post 8486) Being used by mBern as a ploy to blame Corat Damar for the death and kidnapping of the real Kitaan, mDayin Letho beat and mutilated mKitaan and dumped his body off on Cardassia in hopes that the Legate would be blamed for the man's death. *mKitaan was authored by Tara. mLorbadin T’Kassus In comparison to his counterpart, Lorbadin T'Kassus, mLorbadin was a very sweet, overly trusting and shy individual. All he ever wanted to do was a be a father and be important to someone. Being a push over and a germophobe (as well as self proclaiming he was horrible in bed), he was a difficult challenge for Questa Damar who was choosen to train him to be more like his counterpart. Using him in a plot to over turn the Romulan government and assassinate the true Praetor, the Cardassians wanted him there as a puppet and was the main reason Eron Bern was sent to the mUniverse - to retreive this man for eventual replacement. Born: December 25, 2304 Died: March 15, 2381 (Post 7703) While in office for his third month as a replacement Praetor, mLorbadin was assassinated by those in the Romulan resistence - namely a Romulan man called Aren Valtak who was the lover of A'lara T'Kassus and discovered that she was a hologram. Therefore, he concluded that the Praetor was also a fake and had killed him himself. The assassination post was never written, only referenced. *mLorbadin was authored by Katrina. mLorot Ross In comparison to his counterpart, Lorot Ross, mLorot was derranged in the very sense of the word. He was convinced that he could determine someones personality by the sounds of music eminating from them that only he could hear. He often exhibited child like behaviour, especially with women when he sought to be looked after. Having connections with mKai Cevdak, he once kidnapped her from mCardassia and they had a brief relationship. Before his death, mLorot was procuring women for the slave trade and ran into Eva Dhow when she came over to find her husband Kitaan Dhow. Born: May 07, 2333 Died: December 15, 2381 (Post 8777/8783) Looking after Eva, mLorot was ambushed by Zayn Vondrehle who had come over to rescue Eva. Being injected with sedatives and then given a cocktail of drugs, it appeared as though mLorot passed out from ODing which allowed Eva to escape. Later, it was referenced by mJames that mLorot got all the blame for the woman getting away which eventually led to the man's execution - the death post was never posted out, only referenced. *mLorot was authored by Katrina. mMylee Nassir nee Mawiziki In comparison to her counterpart, Mylee Mawiziki-Una, mMylee was a psychotic masochist who was often obsessed with self preservation and climbing to power. Her insanity was her downfall and wrongful belief that she was smarter than everyone else. She met her husband, mIskander Nassir, when she was sent to assassinate him and then changed sides against Emissary mMarcus Wolfe. Born: September 27, 2378 Died: June 12, 2400 While in the regular universe, mMylee had her claws in Siomane Terin, controlling him with pheramones and cocaine. Iskander al-Khalid soon arrived and attempted to subdue her, leading into a physical confrontation. He ultimately killed her with a shovel by breaking her neck. *mMylee was played by Katrina. mSebastien Corrix In comparison to his counterpart, Sebastien Corrix, mSebastien was more of a ruler who liked to be incharge. His arrogance was his downfall however as he did not like to bow to authority. Born: July 12, 2357 Died: c. July 20, 2381 (Post 8206) When mBetazed was taken over by Onel Brosan and Ghislain Viobahn, mSebastien had mMargianne and mAnnalise under his care. They were taken from him and used as slaves for those in charge of the planet. mTien was then arrested and given a trial where it was presumed he was executed. *mTien was authored by Tara. mShawn Munroe In comparison to his counterpart, Shawn Munroe, mShawn was a greedy mercenary who often carried out henchmen work for mBern and his associates. Working mainly with his family members, mBecca, mJames and a Zaldan named mGavin Maddix he did whatever jobs he was hired to do. His undoing was accepting a placement to replace his counter part on Earth in order to get close to Questa Damar, his counterparts wife at the time. Born: August 08, 2335 Died: August 11, 2379 (Post 5416) When mShawn was on Earth in the Munroe house, he was posing as his counterpart when he went out of his way to harass Eron Bern and Ozara Bern when they were on Earth to finalize some details regarding Miniya Bern (Munroe). Having assaulted and said inappropriate things to Ozara, Eron lost his cool and went to the house to murder Shawn. Not knowing he was the counterpart, Eron got into a fight with the real Munroe, but mShawn soon revealed himself. Losing the fight, however, he was stabbed in the back and fell from the second story stairway to his death. *mShawn was authored by Katrina. mSolis Brin In comparison to her counterpart, Solis Brin, mBrin was a wicked ruler who took over her placement as Kai of mBajor though she had no religious afflications. Enjoying the luxury and the placement of power, she was the ruler of mBajor until the mCardassians took over. At that time, she fled to the other side to pose as her counterpart, however her erratic behaviour worried those around her and she was discovered. Born: November 02, 2357 Died: October 20, 2379 (Post 5696) When she was discovered as being Brin's counterpart from the mUniverse, Kai Pashu had to make the decision to let her stay or send her back. Unable to get past the laws of the Federation, he sent her back and mBrin took her own life upon returning to her side. This was only referenced. *mBrin was authored by Katrina. mSolis Tara In comparison to her counterpart, Siomane Tara, mTara was a slave to mPolren and raised a such. She had no formal education and was often used by her master as a way to lure in unspecting females into the slave trade. She had a son, mSiomane Jor (October 04, 2381) and the father was mSiomane Polren. Born: May 30, 2369 Died: July 04, 2399 (Post 11033) Referenced as having died by her son mJor, he explained to mJatar that she just died of a drug overdose. Having kept his mother sedated, he was able to control her more in his quest to have children with her, yet the constant drugs and miscarriages were too much for her body to handle. *mTara was authored by Katrina. mTahmoh Almin (Connor Roslin) In comparison to his counterpart, Tahmoh Almin, mTahmoh was a man who did bad things but yearned to be good. He did not like the mUniverse and wished badly to make a name for himself, have a family and settle down. This prompted him to escape to the otherside where he took on the alias "Connor Roslin" after his father. He was able to remain there for some time, posing under this man. Here, he met Mariame Lomax and fell in love with her. She soon learned of his origins, but was more than willing to help him in his troubles, hiding from many who he was. She conceived a child, Noah Almin (March 17, 2382) but by the time he was born, mTahmoh/Connor had bee discovered and was deported back to the mUniverse. mTahmoh changed his appearance and was played by Jaime Bamber. Born: July 04, 2352 Died: March 18, 2382 (Post 9176) In mTahmoh's attempt to get back to the other side, he suffered a great deal of damage. He was eventually able to get a trans-dimensional transporter and beam over, however the injuries he sustained were too much and he died in Mariame's arms. *mTahmoh was authored by Katrina. mTobias Criller In comparison to his counterpart, Tobias al-Khalid, mTobias was never adopted by the al-Khalid family. He remained with his birth parents and therefore was a Criller. mToby eventually killed his parents and started to use his sister mGeorgiana as a prostitute to get himself money to buy things. Eventually, they were discovered as being a weakness for Iskander al-Khalid who was their adoptive father on the other side. mBenjamin was sent to get him and use his head to trick Iskander into thinking it was the real Toby, mToby's counterpart. Born: June 26, 2374 Died: March 19, 2399 (Post 10601) As mBenjamin arrived to the planet mToby was on, he made quick work of the boy, slitting his throat then decapitating him before taking the head and his sister mGeorgiana back to mRomulus. *mToby was authored by Tara. mQuesta In comparison to her counterpart, Questa Damar, mQuesta was a wild and very ferral woman. With her abilities she was unable to be tamed and would often kill people who got close to them - her favourite method that of blowing their heads up or making them orgasm to death. These abilities were something that mBern had always wanted to harness for his own good, getting the man interested in mQuesta's counterpart. Born: October 19, 2352 Died: c. December 08, 2375 Before Corat Damar left the mUniverse in December of 2375, he felt that the danger mBern would have should he possess a weapon like mQuesta was too high. Upon his escape, he shot mQuesta and left her for dead. This came back to haunt him in Post 4996 when mQuesta's body was used to frame Damar for her counterparts death - following Shawn Munroe that she was the real Questa and therefore no one would come looking for the true version. *mQuesta was authored by Renee.